Whirlpool of Emotions
by mksanime
Summary: Emotions are ever changing, like the clashing of the waves. Deep frustration, and inner turmoil... what mask would hold, if the one you despised, is the one you begin to fall for? ItaSaku
1. Prologue

**Mksanime:** I told myself again that I wont make another story until I finished up and rewrite my other ones.. . Ok this is an exception..lol!

This lil ficcy is for u Siy and Gekkou Higure… lol! Let just say the conv inspired me lol! And of course for other reasons too btw Siy _:glomps_ ur one-shot was hot.. Yay for ita/saku… _waves pompoms_

**A/N:** This is rated M for mature content for Rape, violence, coarse language and sexual content... you have been warned, so please don't flame and complain… btw I need a beta.. If you havent notice before, all of my fics are Unbeta and sometimes I can't quite catch every single mistake I have and most of the times I tend to be lazy and this is the lazy time…

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

_**Whirlpool of Emotions** _

OOooOOoooOOOooOOOooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoOOOooOOOooOOOooOOooO

Throughout the years of being a top medic-nin, where all focus and concentration was needed in such dire situations and if one single mistake was made, there are fatal consequences and the blame goes all to her.

In times like this, she wished that she was deaf. Heavily sighing, she resists the urge to pummel the two idiots bickering at each other, just outside the window like there was no tomorrow.

"That's because you have no dick, dickless wonder. I mean how can you please a woman without a dick? I'm surprise you even have a woman."

"Why you teme!"

Trying to concentrate on the wounded man in front of her, she tried to block out all noises as she focused on her task, which was inevitable to do.

_Done…_ She sighed in relief. Nodding towards the other medic-nin to take the patient back to his room. 

Opening the window of the hospital, she glared towards the duo…

"See, dickless wonder. You're woman is too innocent. If she used her Byakugan on you, she probably left you already"

"Sai!" Sakura glared at him as she hopped outside the window.

Gathering Chakara on her hand she sent her fist towards the ground creating a huge crack heading towards him.

He knew he was walking on thin ice just by looking at her eyes. He jumped back in time to avoid the crack and smiled a fake smile in return and made a short remark,

"Ugly, you almost killed me. You know you don't have to do that, your ugliness alone can kill me"

Gritting her teeth, she decided to control herself from killing him in so many ways.

"You probably want that Byakugan for yourself. Of course we all know what you're going to use it for since you talk about peoples dick. I'm sure Gai-sensei and lee-kun wouldn't mind."

"Ugly, if you're implying that I'm gay. I can assure you that I'm not"

"Oh no, whoever said I was implying? I just said we all know what you're going to use it for. In other words we know that you are gay."

Before he could retort, Naruto suddenly spoke "Sakura-chan, Tsunade-baba wants to see us after your done"

With a bonk in the head, they all left towards the HQ.

* * *

"Your mission is to protect a charge name Hiroshi and escort him towards Suna. You are also to deliver this scroll towards the Kazekage. And do not in any under circumstances open this, or let anyone steal this. You must protect this scroll and the charge at all cost. This is an A rank mission." 

They all nod their heads in understanding

"Good. You are to meet with him tomorrow, quarter to 6 by the gates. Here is the information and the scroll."

Taking the scroll from her, they bowed and left.

* * *

Their charge was an old man in his mid fifties. For once, Sakura was pleased to know that he wasn't perverted like the other old men. 

Hiroshi was quite kind, smart, caring and he gives out candies. Sakura was more than happy to escort this old man towards Suna.

They had quite bonded in a short time, like a father-daughter relationship. The trip was quiet for once and occasionally the old man and Sakura would have intellectual conversations.

On their way, they were ambushed by 6 missing-nins, demanding to give them the scroll and tried to kill their charge.

"C'mon kunoichi… You can come with us and we'll show you good time. Just kill that old geezer there and hand us the scroll."

Feeling insulted, Sakura gathered chakara on her hand and sent her fist flying towards the ground and jumped behind the two nins. She touched one of the parts of their bodies to block out chakara, making them paralyzed and with in a swift of her blade that she carried with her, both nins head were chopped off, while at the other side,Naruto and Sai were fighting the other nins.

Sakura jumped back towards the old man, guarding him. She led him towards a safe distance from the fight, behind an old tree big enough to hide and big enough to block out ordinary weapons.

Hearing a twig snap, Sakura quickly did a defense stance and quickly took out her shuriken, aiming towards whoever it was.

Sighing, it was only Sai and Naruto heading towards them. She dropped her hands towards her sides and leaned back on the trunk of the tree.

"Sakura-chan! Are you ok?" the blonde haired boy asked.

Shaking her head, "Don't worry about me. How about you guys? Any wounds? Scratches I need to heal?"

"Yeah we only have a few cuts. Nothing to worry bout, right Sai?"

Sai merely nod in agreement and looked towards the charge and Sakura "Lets get a move on Sakura. Its almost night time, we need to find a place to camp."

Narrowing her eyes, she suddenly threw her weapons towards them, barely missing their faces.

The old man gasps in surprise and looked towards Sakura in confusion.

Sakura merely ignored the old man and did some hand seals, "Bunshin no Jutsu" thus creating two more clones of herself, all wielding a kunai in each hand.

They all charged towards Naruto and Sai, making it a close hand-to-hand combat.

Ducking, she quickly took out another kunai with an explosive tag at the end and attached it to each of their shirt. Sakura's clones then vanished as Sai aimed a kunai towards her heart and Naruto spin kicked Sakura's clone in the head.

The real Sakura retreated and muttered something as the explosive tags activated, making it explode on their backs, throwing them forward making them collide with each other.

Slowly standing up, they both scowled towards her.

Sai chuckled and noted that he underestimated her "My, my how did you know that we weren't you friends"

"Simple, they would have never fought back. Also Sai and Naruto never agrees with each other, let alone call each other by their real names and by the way that gay penis lover never uses my name. If you're going to impersonate someone, make sure you get your facts right."

They both changed back to their original selves and charged towards Sakura.

But before they could do anything, they were suddenly slice by Sai and Naruto, standing smugly behind their backs. They both slump dead.

"Damn you! Do you know how long it took me to cut the rope!" Naruto shook his fist towards the two dead men.

* * *

Moments later, when the hunter-nins arrive to dispose of the dead bodies, they quickly left and continue on their journey towards Suna. 

They had finally arrived at the desert, the desert itself wasn't as hot as last time she had traveled, since the sky was slowly darkening and the once hot air began to cool off…

Sakura shivered from the lack of clothing, only wearing her red top and black shorts.

The old man Hiroshi took notice of this and shed of his cape and gently tuckied it on Sakura's body.

She looked back and gratefully smiled at the old man, while clutching the cape tighter around herself.

The old man smiled back towards her and handed her a candy, which she greatly took.

Sai and Naruto looked towards the old man, as he handed some Candy towards them. Naruto took it gratefully, while Sai reluctantly took it and smiled his fake smile.

They all suddenly stopped when they felt another presence heading towards them. They hurriedly went around their charge in a triangle form, protecting him from another new enemy and this time…

2 men suddenly stepped out of the shadows, wearing a cape with little red clouds embedded around it.

"Move aside brats and hand us the scroll" snarling, Kisame hold up his sword and pointed it towards them.

Sakura glared at him "Hell no fish face! You better leave before I'll turn you into a fried fish on a stick"

Kisame scowled as he released the bandages around his sword and slammed it hard on the ground.

They all jumped back as Naruto carried the old man into a safe distance.

He then ran back towards others, joining in the fight.

* * *

Itachi stood still and watch the whole scene, though most of the time, his eyes always landed on the pink haired kunoichi. He then quickly averted his gaze towards Naruto, who was charging towards him. 

Naruto did his kage bunshin no jutsu. One of his clones formed the hand seals with him, making a huge ball of electricity.

"Rasengan!" He screamed as he aimed it towards Itachi.

Itachi quickly released his Mangekyou Sharingan, standing still as he watched the kyuubi ran towards him.

Naruto remembered what Kakashi once said that to not look directly at his eye, avoided his gaze as he slammed the Rasengan towards him.

* * *

The female ninja however was suddenly thrown off and slammed towards the tree near the charge, while Sai was slammed down on the rock, remaining unconscious. 

Sakura shakily tried to stand up, while doing so Kisame charged towards her and swing his sword to do the finishing blow.

Blood splattered everywhere and one loud painful wail was heard.

Looking up, Sakura watched in horror as the old man was slice in half and slumped down towards the ground dead.

He had protected her. No she was supposed to protect him! Inner Sakura wailed and shrieked.

Naruto glanced back towards Sakura and the dead charge, horror stricken his face as he began to emit a red aura, slowly releasing the kyuubi's power as he charged towards Kisame.

Sakura looked down towards the old man as tears welled up her eyes. Glaring, she lost all her control and charged towards Itachi.

Itachi glared towards the girl and used his bloodline limit jutsu 'Tsukiyomi' which he used to reflect on her past. He didn't want to kill this girl, yet.

Sakura's world became black, as she slump down on the ground. Itachi knelt down and carried Sakura and headed off towards the Akatsuki base, while Kisame continued fighting with Naruto.

Naruto inserted a shurinken inside the rasengan and aimed it towards Kisame, who jumped back at the last minute only to get his arm wounded, while doing so he swing his sword and scraped Naruto's leg.

Limping, Naruto took out more senbons and threw it carelessly as his wounded legs began to collapse.

"Brat, I guess we'll continue this later on." With that said Kisame vanished and followed Itachi.

* * *

_Aahaha Ugly_

_Big ugly forehead girl_

_Forhead girl_

Sakura shifted in her sleep, unconsciously burrowing her head and clutched Itachi's shirt as he carried her.

* * *

Naruto banged his fist on the floor over and over again. Glancing beside him, was Sai who was beginning to waken. 

"Dickess wonder what the hell happened" Looking around Sai finally put the pieces together.

"Damn" He muttered. Looking up, he suddenly remembered, "Where the hell is that flat chested banshee"

Naruto remained silent for once, as he kept banging his fist on the ground.

They had failed the mission and more importantly they had lost Sakura.

OoOooOOOOoOOOoOOOOoOOOOOoOOOoooooOOooOOOoOOOoOOOoOOoOOoo

**Mksanime: **See, I kinda hurried and theres lot of mistakes, so yea I need a beta .. just send me a msg and ur email and tell me ur experiences. And btw the fighting is gay I know, this like my first time writing a fighting scene, and whenI need to write a fightin skip b4, I tend to skip it and go directly to the point.

Anywho I know, I know it aint that gud and lol.. Siy and Gekkou lol I made the scene u want the next chapter XD… which I have to write a few more parts then I'm done XD


	2. Ita's toy

**Mksanime:** Yay! Thank you for your awesome reviews! Ok please note that characters are very OOC, so please don't flame me telling what I've already known… Spelling/Grammar of mine sucks, yes, yes so I've heard after all it is my third language.

And yes... Alas the chapt is here... I hope this is ok, Gekkou, Siy XD sorry for very long wait and Siy I promise I will try to update love? As fast as I can, when I have a free time

**A/N **This fic contains mature themes, with sexual content, violence, rape, coarse language and etc. So kiddies or peeps that hate this stuff, please leave. Please no flames about this stuff because you've already been warn…

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

_**Whirlpool of Emotions**_

OOooOOOOooooOOOOooOOOoooOOOooooOOOOoOOOOOoooOOoooO

"Damn" He muttered. Looking up, he suddenly remembered, "Where the hell is that flat chested banshee"

Naruto remained silent for once, as he kept banging his fist on the ground.

They had failed the mission and more importantly they had lost Sakura.

* * *

She bolted up, clutching the blanket that was over her, tightly. Her haggard breathed, slowly calmed down a bit and her pale face slowly reverted back to its original color. Touching her face, she felt traces of liquid rolling down her cheeks. She let out a bitter laugh and lied back down, she hadn't dreamt about her childhood for the longest time.

She knew that her childhood wasn't as trivial and heart wrenching as the others but it was still painful. The memories of those days shall forever be embedded on her mind.

The room was somewhat dark, though the moonlight that passed through the window, illuminated anything it touches. It was enough for her to see the outline of the un-familiar room that she was in and we're everything was.

She sighed and stood up. Glancing around the room, she found the bedside lamp and flicked it on, she proceeded in front of the mirror as her hands reached out and touched the reflection of her face. She let out a bitter smile and traced the outline of her eyes, her nose, mouth and her cheeks.

It was ironic really, being called ugly and weak and now she thought that she finally blossomed into a beautiful flower from the bud she was once before and her strength improve tremendously. And now, heck her memories from the other day was hazy, though she did know that there was a fight involve and the outcome was a failure. A Failure! Some kunoichi she was.

She was probably kidnapped, that for a fact she could be positive off. Who? She still couldn't remember. But her streak for being undefeated by her enemies since she started training from the Godaime finally broke and that person who defeated her was still left unknown.

She knew she probably should have escape by now, but something was drawing her here. Her curiosity got the best of her, she knew the saying curiosity killed the cat, but that was a risk she was willing to take.

Shaking her head, she looked closely at the mirror and saw a black collar was place on her neck. She tried taking it off, but the damn thing wouldn't budge. She tried to gather her Chakra but for some unknown reason it seemed that the collar kept sucking her Chakra every time she used it.

_KUSO! _Inner Sakura screeched.

"Kunoichi, I see that you are awake." She whisked around and saw a silhouette of a man, slowly coming towards her.

His face resembled of a certain Uchiha that she used to be infatuated off, but that was a long time ago.

"Uchiha Itachi" his name left her lips unconsciously as she slowly backed away from him. Slowly pieces by pieces of the events that occurred the other day came back to her like a rewinding tape.

"Why am I here?" she demanded.

"That's something you shouldn't concerned yourself with. Lets make this easy kunoichi, Where is the scroll?"

She glared at him and pursed her lips up. It was her way of saying 'Like hell I'm going to tell you!'

He smirked at her, he would get the information out of her whether she liked it or not.

* * *

The hysteric blonde haired boy barged into the office of the Kazekage, disturbing his work time and trailing behind him was Sai.

Naruto ran limply towards his desk and slammed his fist. His face was full of anger, pain and frustration.

Anger that Itachi took Sakura-chan and lost their charge, Pain from the wounds and the lost of his team member and frustration that he couldn't protect Sakura-chan and their charge and he lost the fight.

All his emotions wherein a whirlpool, the kyuubi was itching to be released and destroy anything in its path, he tossed the scroll towards him which with instant reflex, Gaara quickly caught.

"Sa..Sakura-chan! She was taken by that teme! That stupid Akatsuki!"

* * *

He disappeared and reappeared in front of her. His smirk deepened as amusement flickered in his eyes….

"Tell me kunoichi," he breathed in her ear "You had a chance to escape, although I would have still caught you, why didn't you run away like the other little bitches? At least you made a smart move and saved me the trouble of catching you."

She was trapped on the wall, while Itachi's hands were place at either side of her head

"Now kunoichi, care to tell me where the scroll is or do I to entertain myself until you tell me…"

She fisted her hands and threw her hands towards his face, which he instantly caught. He smirk and lowered his head towards her ear "If that is your choice"

He trapped both of her hands with his. His hold on her tighten as he lowered his head towards the crook of her neck, slowly yet agonizingly he swept his tongue in circular motions, flickering it once in a while.

He smirked against her skin when he heard her moan. Sweeping his tongue up towards the shell of her ear he breathe in and huskily whispered "Very tasty, my little kunoichi"

She shivered, her breathing was haggard as she tried to compose herself and stop his pleasurable ministrations, which she had a hard time to do.

Trying to struggle away from his grasp, which was inevitable. Itachi smirked and threw her hard on the bed making her gasp from the impact. He quickly yet gracefully tied her wrist with Chakra rope that he could only break and at the same time disposed of his cloak.

Glaring, Sakura struggled and lifted her leg up as she tried to kick him, which he instantly caught. Placing her legs back down, he hovered over her and sat down on her hips. He smirked, when he saw her eyes widen and her fisted knuckles turned white, not from the bound but from her frustration.

Grabbing a kunai from the bedside table, he positioned the pointed kunai in between her breast and pulled the kunai down ripping everything in the middle, though he did inflict a wound near here neck from the beginning, the crimson liquid rolled down towards her breast and over her perk nipples.

Smiling sadistically, Itachi lowered his head and trailed the crimson liquid with his tongue towards her perk nipple. Tracing his tongue in circular motions as he envelope it. Biting and sucking on it, his other hand trailed from her face, down her body then towards her hips, slowly unbuttoning her pants.

Sitting back up, he spoke "Foolish kunoichi, what I want, I will possess, defy me and you will learn your place. My dear blossom…" he leaned forward towards her ear "I've decided that you are mine" he then nipped her ear, as he lowered his head towards the crook of her neck and bit on it, making a small blood ooze out, marking her his.

Wincing and whimpering, she then shook her head and glared "Like hell I'm yours!" she spat.

She tried to buck her hips up hoping that he would loosen up his hold on her, bad mistake when she felt a long harden shaft pressing against her right thigh and his hold tighten around her waist.

Crimson eyes stared at her forest green ones, she had to escape. Quickly formulating a plan inside her head, there was nothing she could come up with and next thing she knew she was only in her underwear.

"Let go of me!" she wiggled and bucked up and down.

"Teme! Let go of me NOW!" her voiced boomed over the room, making it echo as she sent a menacing glare towards him.

He smirked, "Tsk tsk, my little blossom. It looks like you're still a virgin, well will have to change that wont we. I'll break your maidenhead and learn that only I could enter your little cave of yours," with that said he got of her and quickly disposed all his clothes and climbed back up, kissing her feverishly.

Sweeping his tongue as he traced her lips, biting on it as he entered her sweet cavern. She gasped when his tongue entered her and quickly bit on it, making it bleed.

Blood, who knew that his own blood would arouse him so much. He truly was a machanoist and a sadist. Glancing up he took hold of her chin and plunged inside her mouth once again, forcing her tongue to duel with his.

She twisted her head breaking the kiss. She breathed in and yelled with all her might, "LET GO OF ME! YOU WEASEL!"

He took hold of herface as he trace his thumb at her lips and almost painfully squeezing her chin. 

"Learn to keep that mouth of yours in check, kunoichi" his stoic face remained indifferent as he trailed his hands and cup her panties, just right above her womanhood.

Teary eyes, watch as he began to rip her last piece of clothing off her with such force, leaving strap marks on her waist. His callous fingers traced her outer lips and plunged inside of her.

She bucked up and winced as she cried out of pain. He inserted his ring finger in with is middle one, pushing in and out of her, juices squirted out of her as her walls tighten around his fingers.

She watched him with such hatred as he took out his fingers and licked it clean.

Plainly to say, she was disgusted. She watched him lower his head towards her private part. With a plan in mind she locked his head with her thighs, still she could feel him smirk on her pussy and his tongue slowly entering her.

Quickly releasing, she berated herself for her own stupidity. Damn it! She was supposed to be smart! Thinking the situation over, she couldn't use her Chakra because of the damn necklace around her neck and her hands were tied up.

"Joy" she muttered sarcastically

"_**AHHH FUCKING SHIT!" **_

Glancing up, Itachi was tugging on her hair down as he slammed himself inside of her.

She didn't know how he was on top of her again. She let out a loud screamed as Itachi slammed his hard cock in and out of her in a fast pace, as he tug her hair painfully.

Tears strolled down her cheeks as her body succumbed to the darkness. It was too painful, both physically and mentally for her to stay awake and endure more of his physical assault.

She knew she had become Itachi's toy and on that same day she had lost her pride, virginity and innocence. She was better of dead then surrender to her enemy.

She be damned if she would let him fuck her again.

OoOOOOoooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooOOOOOooOOOOoooOOOOooOOOo

**Mksanime:** Oh, ahaha finally finish this chappie.. XD ok if you get confused at first Itachi was doing that because he would get info out of her of where the scroll is, but his mind change in the middle and she became a fuck toy . man I'm twisted..cough anywho… How Itachi knew that she was a virgin.. **shrugs** iunno her reactions..lol!

It's not that gud cause I had a small amount of time to write this..especially I just did this in a hurry since I'm soo soo busy…

I'll deeply apologize to my beta Animeaddict99… since I don't have time to re-check it again and I just want to post it. so hope ur still with me and hope that you bear with me with my very late update… My next update for this will probably in August since, This week is like doing my final exam and next is my final exam, right after the exam I have to leave in a one month vacation into some other country…

Okiess… of to doing math! Pray for me that I pass that subject! Cause I'm currently failing right now TT.TT –mumbles- me and my stupid laziness


	3. final notice

Feb 17th/2011

Dear readers,

You guys are truly amazing. I am grateful and thankful for your support and prayers. From the bottom of my heart, I thank you so much and I hope and pray that God will bless you all.  
I will make this brief, this morning my grandmother passed away peacefully in her sleep. She was in a state of coma for only for a day, and then she gave her last breathe pass midnight.  
I will still be MIA for awhile because my grandma's last wish was that she wished to be buried next to her husband in her home country. I will be flying on Monday and helping out with the funeral.

Once again- thank you so much for all your prayers and encouragements,

mksanime

Feb 03/2011

Dear readers,

I don't know what to say or how to say it. I apologize to some of you that PM/reviewed me asking when the next update would be and  
why I was MIA for so long. After my board exam, I was job searching/interviewing and couldn't make time to update. After a few days,  
I was called by my aunt that my Grandma was in the hospital for Pneumonia, but it turned out that they found out that she had Cancer.  
She was already on her fourth stage lung and colon cancer, and she had internal bleeding from her lungs and colon. I flew a few days later,  
and took care of her for the past couple of months. I was mostly in the hospital (even sleeping there) to take care of her (the  
hospital had no Internet, and my MSword expired so I couldn't really typed). I've been with her and have been taking care of her since then (she underwent chemotherapy and the radiation therapy, and she already had more than 20 units of blood pumped into her). And now...  
she just got discharge from the hospital a few days ago because her condition went from Fourth stage to terminal, and so she started on hospice (end of life care) at home right after . I apologize if my writings are all jumbled up, and my grammar is whacked. It has been a roller coaster ride since a few months ago, and until now. I thank God that my mother forced me into nursing, else I wouldn't know what to do. I'm deeply sorry for everything, but I cannot guarantee that I can update soon. Please help me pray for her as well.

Thank you,  
mksanime

PS. I will delete this message in a few days, or else I'll get in trouble for putting up a note.


End file.
